Alice in the Wonderland of Hearts
by TheScene01
Summary: As Koyuki tries to decipher her strange dreams she finds places within them familiar. She seems to find falling down a rabbit hole one of them. As she encounters Masaomi and chases him down she finds herself straight in the very place she's dreamed about. As everyone there she knows but doesn't. And what's with the Izaya guy? Alice in Wonderland Durarara style. Full Summary inside.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Well, this story was a challenge from my friend, Skywolf77 so I hope you enjoy it. So there's no confusion my OC's name is actually Koyuki but in Wonderland everyone calls her Alice. She's the main character and you'll find out who all the other Durarara characters are as the story continues. Also, to clear up the confusion in the real world Koyuki knows Izaya as Kira but in Wonderland he's Izaya also known as the mad hatter. It's like this with all the characters. Criticism is appreciated but please no flames.

**Summary: **As Koyuki tries to decipher her strange dreams she finds the places within them familiar. She seems to find falling down a rabbit hole one of them. As she encounters a friend that's not quite her friend and chases him down she finds herself straight in the very place she's dreamed about. As everyone there she knows but doesn't. And why does everyone keep calling her Alice? Can she stop the evil of this land before it's too late? And how is it that everyone seems to know her?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except for my OC. I've read the manga Durarara and watched the anime but don't own it! The same for Alice in Wonderland. I've seen the movies but I _**don't **_own anything!

**Prologue**

It all started when I fell down a rabbit hole. I was only at age of six. You see I have a very bad habit of being curious which would always lead me into trouble. But I never expected that it would land me straight in a place called Wonderland. I met many interesting characters there like the mad hatter, who calls himself Izaya. He always has a tea party with a hare named Shizuo and a mouse called Anri. Both of which who do not like Izaya one bit. But if you ask me Izaya looks like Kira Orihara, who I would later meet as the annoying informant who happens to be my boss. Shizuo reminds me an awful lot of my family friend Tatsuo, who happens to be a debt collector. Then Anri reminds me of that shy school girl, Reika, who I enjoy having a nice chat with. All the people within this place I knew but yet I didn't. Every one of them also called me Alice for some odd reason. However, while most in Wonderland welcomed me warmly there were also those who wished to see me disappear. One of these individual was that of the red queen, Namie. Along with her followers, who stood firmly behind her. After helping restoring the peace to the land I often visited in my dreams, loving each time I spent there. I was slowing falling with Wonderland.

But I didn't know the peril my life would soon be thrown in. As I turned seven both of my parents were murdered and like most kids I soon began to slowly stop believing fairytales and happy endings. As this crisis in my life hit I visited Wonderland less and less. Until the day I turned eight I never returned. I no longer believed in what other little kids did. I no longer believed in magic and other such tales. Wonderland to me was just a place created from my imagination and as I got older I completely forgot all about it. However, I never imagined that they people from Wonderland would search for me right after my visits to the place stopped. I'm nineteen now and with a mind for a strategy and logic I've left all room for childish notions and beliefs out.

**This is so there's no confusion. Bold=Wonderland Name. **_Italic=Real World Name._

**Namie – **_Akane Yagiri_

**Izaya – **_Kira Orihara_

**Shizuo – **_Tatsuo Heiwajima_

**Anri – **_Reika Sonohara_

**Shinra – **_Momotaro Kishitani_

**Masaomi – **_Taiki Kida_

**Mikado – **_Takuma Ryuugamine_

**Erika – **_Aiko Karisawa_

**Walker – **_Akio Yumasaki_

**Kyohei – **_Hiroko Kadota_

**Suburo – **_Koharu_

**Simon – **_Yamoto_

**Saki – **_Youko Mikajima_

**Mika – **_Chika Harima_

**Seiji – **_Takehiko Yagiri_

**Celty – **_Amaterasu Sturluson_


	2. Chapter 1: Return

**A/N: **Well, this story was a challenge from my friend, Skywolf77 so I hope you're all enjoying it. So there's no confusion my OC's name is actually Koyuki but in Wonderland everyone calls her Alice. She's the main character and you'll find out who all the other Durarara characters are as the story continues. Criticism is appreciated but please no flames.

**Summary: **As Koyuki tries to decipher her strange dreams she finds the places within them familiar. She seems to find falling down a rabbit hole one of them. As she encounters a friend that's not quite her friend and chases him down she finds herself straight in the very place she's dreamed about. As everyone there she knows but doesn't. And why does everyone keep calling her Alice? Can she stop the evil of this land before it's too late? And how is it that everyone seems to know her?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except for my OC. I've read the manga Durarara and watched the anime but don't own it! The same for Alice in Wonderland. I've seen the movies but I _**don't **_own anything!

**Chapter 1: Return**

A girl sat at a desk filing through papers and organizing them by category and importance. She had midnight black hair, sapphire blue eyes, and pale white skin. She wore black faded skinny jeans, a lavender blouse, and a black jacket. On her feet she had on a pair of converses.

"Koyuki what an excellent job you're doing!" a male voice chirped happily.

The girl looked up from the files she was looking at to come face to face with a raven haired man with auburn eyes. She sighed at the sight of her boss.

"Yes? What is it, Kira?" she asked. "The only times you stop to see me is when you want something or you're going out. So which of the two is it?"

Kira smiled. "I'm going out and thought I'd give you the rest of the day off for once."

Koyuki looked at him skeptically. "Since when are you so generous?"

He laughed. "I'm always generous."

"Riiight," Koyuki said, looking away. "Well, at least let me finish this file first."

"But of course. Be sure to be in same time as usually. You're always the first to arrive and last to leave. I'll see you early tomorrow~" Kira chirped, leaving with a wave.

Koyuki sighed at her employer's antics. She looks through the file writing down notes and memorizing it word for word before putting on the important pile of folders. She then cleaned up her desk, dropping off the pile of folders on Kira's desk in his office.

"How is it you get the rest of the night off and I'm stuck here making phone calls?" Kira's secretary asked.

She had dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a green turtle neck shirt and a red skirt with grey leggings.

Koyuki shrugged. "Beats me. He's being unusually generous. I'm starting to think the world may be at its end soon if he keeps up the act. Who knows what's going through his twisted head? I honestly don't know how you're able to deal with him Akane."

"I don't," Akane deadpanned. "In all honesty I think he likes you."

Koyuki gave an exasperated sigh. "Well, unfortunately for him I'm not looking for a man."

"Have a boyfriend do you?" Akane smirked.

Koyuki laughed. "No, nothing like that. I just don't have the time for a relationship is all. I don't really understand love that much. Not to mention, Tatsuo would kill the guy. Especially, if it's Kira…they don't exactly get along, you know?"

"I believe it especially with all the damage they cause while in the room together." Akane sighed, remembering all the cleaning up she had to do from their last fight.

"But enough about me. How's your little brother, Takehiko?" Koyuki asked.

Akane smiled. "He's good…though, sometimes I'd wish that Chika girl would stay away from him."

Koyuki laughed. "I guess stalkers will be stalkers. Have you ever thought about filing a restraining order against her?"

"I would but she'd probably just break it with how in _love _she is with him." Akane sighed.

"Jeez…" Koyuki said. "Well, good luck with that then."

"Thanks," Akane smiled. "I'll need it."

Koyuki smiled as she bid her farewell and left. She looked to the sky sighing as it was beginning to darken. As she walked down the street she saw a blonde boy with light brown eyes. He wore a white hoodie with a yellow scarf worn over it and black jeans. Koyuki sighed and kept walking right past him.

"Hey, what's the big idea passing me up?" the blonde called to Koyuki playfully.

Koyuki sighed. "Taiki…I don't have time for your games today. Why don't you go find that girl, Youko that you like? Or better yet just go home and leave me the hell alone for once."

The blonde raised his eyebrows. "Who's Taiki? I'm Masaomi Kida."

Koyuki just rolled her eyes. "I thought I told I don't have time for your games? If you want to roleplay go find the otakus, Aiko and Akio. I'm sure they'd be more than happy to play along. Now if you excuse me I must get home. I have errands to run unlike some of us."

"As much as I'd like to stay and play I'm on a bit of a schedule here," Masaomi said as he took out a pocket watch and looked at the time.

"Schedule? Since when do you run on a schedule?" Koyuki asked, skeptically.

Masaomi shrugged. "Oh, I've always run on a schedule."

"Last I checked the only thing you ran on was hormones," Koyuki remarked.

"How could you say such a thing? Oops," he said glancing at the watch. "I better hurry up or I'll be running behind schedule."

"Whatever you say, Taiki," Koyuki said, walking away.

He glanced at her as she walked away then charged at her swiping her charm bracelet and running away.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" Koyuki yelled.

"You're gonna have to catch me first~" Masaomi said, playfully.

"When I get my hands on you you're so dead!" Koyuki yelled as she chased after him.

Masaomi then took a turn leading down an alleyway as Koyuki followed after him. But as she ran she began to notice that there seemed to be no end to the alley and as she looked forward she thought she saw a rabbit tail and ears appear atop of Masaomi's head.

"What the…" Koyuki trailed off not knowing what to say.

Masaomi then jumped and Koyuki soon felt herself falling but as she braced herself for the impact it never came. When she opened her eyes she was falling down a hole that seemed to have no end.

Koyuki screamed. "I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm so gonna die!"

Masaomi laughed while smiling. "You're not gonna die."

"How can you say that?! We're falling down a hole! Just where am I?! What's going on?!" Koyuki yelled.

"You shouldn't be asking _where _and _what_. They're completely irrelevant questions~" Masaomi grinned.

"You're mad! They're completely relevant! I'm being kidnapped by a playboy!" Koyuki screamed.

Masaomi laughed. "If you think I'm mad then wait until you meet the hatter~ And I'm not a playboy! I just happen to like girls!"

Koyuki then somehow bounced on a bed and landed on the hard ground rolling before she stopped.

"Ow," she said, rubbing her head.

"Here," Masaomi said, extending his hand.

Koyuki glared at him and pushed it away. "After what you just put me through no thanks."

Koyuki then got up then dusted off the blue dress she was wearing. She froze examining what she was wearing. She had on a light blue dress with a white ribbon tied in the back, black and white striped stockings, and light blue shoes. Also, in her hair she had a light blue ribbon.

"What's going on?! How'd I get in this?! This is totally illogical!" Koyuki exclaimed.

Masaomi laughed at her reaction. He then took out a vile from his hoodie uncapping it and then shoving it into her mouth forcing the liquid down her throat. Koyuki slapped him coughing.

"What was that about?!" Koyuki yelled.

"Well, we both have to get small enough so we can fit through the door. Don't we?" Masaomi smiled.

"Small…enough…?" Koyuki questioned as she started to shrink.

Masaomi then picked up the vile and finished what was left shrinking down to the same size as Koyuki. Masaomi then took ahold of Koyuki's wrist and led her to pure white intricate door.

Masaomi smiled. "Come on, Alice."

"Who's Alice?" Koyuki wondered.

Masaomi laughed. "Very funny Alice. Obviously you are."

"But that's not my name," Koyuki said. "My name isn't Alice."

Masaomi just laughed as he led her through the door. "Whatever you say _Koyuki._"

Koyuki looked around bewildered by everything she saw. She was in a forest with trees that had leaves very green and some were blue and others pink. The flowers had faces and the blue sky was over cast. Masaomi then let her wrist go smiling.

"Welcome back Alice to Shinikuro," Masaomi grinned.

Koyuki looked at everything in the surrounding area.

"What on earth is Shinjikuro?" she asked.

Masaomi looked at her giving a worried look.

"You really don't remember?" he asked.

"How strange," another voice chimed in.

"Huh?" Koyuki turned around to see a boy and girl.

The boy had light brown hair and when he opened his eyes they were brown. He wore a blue hoodie and black jeans. The girl had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a long sleeved black dress with a matching hat on top of her head.

"Great who are you two roleplaying as now?" Koyuki sighed.

"I'm Walker Yumasaki," the boy smiled.

"And I'm Erika Karisawa!" the girl beamed.

"Seriously? All you did was change your first names!" Koyuki accused.

They tilted their heads in unison.

"What do you mean?" they asked in sync.

"Has everyone gone crazy today?" Koyuki sighed, exasperatedly.

"Something doesn't seem right about you Alice," Walker commented.

"That's not my name," Koyuki said a bit annoyed.

"Maybe we should take her to Dota-chin," Erika suggested as the previous comment was ignored.

"Great idea! Kyohei will know what to do!" Masaomi exclaimed, happily.

"Come on, Alice!" Erika said as she took one of her wrists in hand.

"It'll be fun!" Walker smiled as he took her other wrist.

Koyuki sighed as she was dragged along. As they went through the trees Koyuki noticed the grass starting to turn blue.

"Here we are," Masaomi said as he pushed up a tree branch that obscured it.

There waiting were two males. One had brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a blue jacket, khaki grey jeans, and a black bandana. The other had shoulder length brown hair and dark eyes. He wore a white long sleeved collared shirt with a red vest over top of it and blue jeans. The first was sitting on an orange oversized mushroom with blue pokadots.

"Erika, Walker what is it?" the one wearing the bandana asked.

Walker and Erika both beamed. "We need your help to figure out what's wrong with Alice."

"Are you sure it's the right one?" the second asked.

"Hey, Saburo! Do you know how long I've been up there looking?! Not to mention, how many times the women slapped me?! I have more scars from the slaps then I do mental scars from the Queen of Hearts and the Mad Hatter, themselves! So don't you dare go second guessing on me!" Masaomi frowned.

"Well, is it the right one Kyohei?" asked Erika.

"It's her…however, there's something missing." Said Kyohei.

"What is it?" Walker asked, tilting his head.

"I'm not sure…I just know that something is." Kyohei explained.

"That doesn't help," Saburo remarked.

Kyohei sighed. "The only one who'd be able to help her regain what she's lost is-"

"NO! You don't mean?" Masaomi exclaimed in shock.

"I think he does," Walker said.

"Let me finish! Anyway the only one that can help her is the mad hatter." Kyohei said.

"We get to see Iza Iza again!" Erika exclaimed, happily.

"You gotta be kidding me," Masaomi sulked.

In the distance the sound of hooves hitting the ground could be heard.

"It's the Queen of Hearts followers! Run!" Erika yelled.

"Everyone scatter!" Masaomi yelled as they all ran in different directions while Kyohei and Saburo disappeared in blue smoke.

"What? Oh, for pete sake." Koyuki sighed as she ran and ducked down the roots of a tree tripping in the process as she heard the hooves of a horse coming her way.

She scrabbled to her feet running as fast as her legs could carry her. She looked up and saw a tree with leaves that could keep her hidden. She jumped up grabbing ahold of the branch and spinning so that her feet were planted on the branch and waited until the riders passed and were a good distance away. She then jumped down from the tree and ran quickly in the opposite direction. She stopped in the middle of the dark part of the forest where little light escaped through the trees.

"That was very impression back there," a voice chimed.

"Who's there?!" Koyuki called into the darkness.

"No need to worry. I am a friend." The voice said.

"Show yourself!" Koyuki demanded.

With that said a man with dark brown hair and chestnut brown eyes with square framed glasses. He wore an off white collared long sleeved shirt with a blue tie, black jeans, and a white doctor's coat. On top of his head sat purple cat ears while a striped purple tail swayed behind him as he sat in the trees.

"Just your friendly neighborhood Dr. Shinra Kishitani," he smiled.

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away," Koyuki remarked.

"Aw, now that's mean," Shinra whined.

"Look can you just direct me to someone that's oh I don't know, who's actually _sane_!?" Koyuki asked.

Shinra laughed. "Your humor hasn't changed. I don't know if we have someone that you say but we have plenty of people that are insane~"

"Great," Koyuki sighed. "You're all going to drive me to the brink of insanity."

Shinra laughed like a little kid.

"Well, I have been ordered by the White Queen to take you to the mad hatter. Oh, how my beloved Celty will be so happy." Shinra purred.

"That doesn't comfort me one bit," Koyuki complained.

"Right this way," Shinra said, disappearing and reappearing near a tree along a faded red bricked path. "Coming Alice?"

Koyuki sighed and begrudging followed.

**This is so there's no confusion. Bold=Wonderland Name. **_Italic=Real World Name._

**Namie Yagiri – **_Akane Yagiri_

**Izaya Orihara – **_Kira Orihara_

**Shizuo Heiwajima – **_Tatsuo Heiwajima_

**Anri Sonohara – **_Reika Sonohara_

**Shinra Kishitani – **_Momotaro Kishitani_

**Masaomi Kida – **_Taiki Kida_

**Mikado Ryuugamine – **_Takuma Ryuugamine_

**Erika Karisawa – **_Aiko Karisawa_

**Walker Yumasaki – **_Akio Yumasaki_

**Kyohei Kadota – **_Hiroko Kadota_

**Suburo – **_Koharu_

**Simon – **_Yamoto_

**Saki Mikajima – **_Youko Mikajima_

**Mika Harima – **_Chika Harima_

**Seiji Yagiri – **_Takehiko Yagiri_

**Celty Sturluson – **_Amaterasu Sturluson_


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion WIth the Mad Hatter

**A/N: **Well, this story was a challenge from my friend, Skywolf77 so I hope you're all enjoying it. So there's no confusion my OC's name is actually Koyuki but in Wonderland everyone calls her Alice. She's the main character and you'll find out who all the other Durarara characters are as the story continues. Criticism is appreciated but please no flames. Sorry about all the brown eye but I swear the creator has a brown eye fetish just like the KH creator has a blue eye fetish. What's up with that? Also, as a warning there may be some OOC moments in the story.

**Summary: **As Koyuki tries to decipher her strange dreams she finds the places within them familiar. She seems to find falling down a rabbit hole one of them. As she encounters a friend that's not quite her friend and chases him down she finds herself straight in the very place she's dreamed about. As everyone there she knows but doesn't. And why does everyone keep calling her Alice? Can she stop the evil of this land before it's too late? And how is it that everyone seems to know her?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except for my OC. I've read the manga Durarara and watched the anime but don't own it! The same for Alice in Wonderland. I've seen the movies but I _**don't **_own anything!

**Chapter 2: Reunion With the Mad Hatter**

Three people sat at a long white clothed table and atop of it was various china of teapots, teacups, plates, and silver ware. Also, there was food and drinks of that of a tea party. Two were men and one was a girl. There was a man with raven black hair and auburn eyes. He wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt under a dark brown parka, black jeans, and a black top hat with white roses. The other man had blonde hair and brown eyes that were seen through the blue-violet tinted sunglasses. He wore a bartender uniform. He had brown rabbit ears sitting atop his head. The girl had shoulder length black hair and reddish brown eyes covered by round glasses. She wore a black knee length dress with red stockings and a white jacket. She had black mouse ears sitting atop her head and a matching black tail swaying behind her. At the moment the two men seem to be in another argument.

A teapot smashed against a chair.

"Shizu-chan would you be so kind to pass me the tea if you're going to throw it at me~?" the raven haired man smiled.

"IZAYAAAAA!" the blonde yelled, throwing another teapot which the other caught.

Izaya then poured it into a teacup while smiling at the girl, who just glared back at him.

"Oh, Anri would you be so kind as to pass the sugar~?" Izaya chimed.

"Cubed or powdered?" the girl asked.

"Cubed," answered Izaya only to have the container thrown at him by her to which he also caught.

"Why thank you," Izaya giggled while adding the sugar to his tea.

"Oh, Shizu-chan~Could you pass the cream~?" Izaya asked only to have it splashed in his face by said blonde.

Izaya glared at Shizuo as said blonde and Anri both laughed. Izaya smiled as well. Then Shinra appeared at the vacant seat at the opposite end of the table across from Izaya.

"Ah, Shinra what do we own the honor of seeing your face in these parts?" Izaya asked.

Shinra gave cheshire cat grin. "I'm just here to give you a little surprise."

"Oh?" Izaya tilted his head. "And just what might that be?"

Shinra grinned. "That would be taking the surprise out of it."

"Do you plan to keep me away from my own surprise?" asked Izaya.

"Not at all. She should be here shortly." Shinra informed. "However, there's something about her that's missing. She's changed. We all hoped you could help seeing as we all know you'll take good care of her."

"That's an understatement," Anri commented while taking a sip of her tea.

Shinra then disappeared and reappeared near the path.

"Are you coming?" Shinra asked.

"HOLD YOUR HORSES! Not everyone can disappear and reappear like you can!" Koyuki yelled.

"I don't have horses I have a tail," Shinra remarked.

"Then hold your tail," Koyuki shot back.

Shinra then held his tail.

"I do not see how this is helping," he said.

"Shinra…" Koyuki said.

"Yes~?" he asked, happily. "What can I do for you?"

"Die!" Koyuki yelled as she punched him and sent him flying straight in the middle of the table.

Shinra sat up as Koyuki exited the path.

"You made me lose one of my nine lives!" Shinra whined.

"Shut up," Koyuki said.

Izaya smiled as he got up on the table walking across then jumping off until he was in front of his Alice.

"You have returned~" Izaya chirped as he embraced Koyuki.

"Why are you hugging me?" Koyuki asked as she struggled in his hold but failed in getting free.

"Because it was so long since I last saw you," Izaya grinned.

"Last saw me?" Koyuki pushed him away. "I don't even know you!"

Izaya's smile dropped momentarily only to be replaced with a reassuring smile.

"I expected something like this would happen," Izaya sighed.

"What are you talking about? Quit talking nonsense!" Koyuki demanded.

"That seems to be all I talk about these days…is nonsense." Izaya grinned.

"Well, do you mind making sense?!" Koyuki asked, annoyed.

"I apologize but I don't know how," Izaya smirked.

Koyuki sighed. "Seriously Kira? Your antics are getting old even if you do like me."

"I don't know who this Kira is. I'm Izaya Orihara."

"What's with everyone changing their first name?" Koyuki wondered.

Izaya chuckled.

"What's so amusing?" Koyuki asked crossing her arm over her chest.

"Why, you are my dear Alice." Izaya chirped.

"Oh, really?" Koyuki raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, but as you can see we've been waiting a very long time for your return." Izaya said, seating her in the seat next to his.

"My…return…? You're mad. I've never been here before…as I said before." Koyuki said, stubbornly.

"Believe what you wish Alice. But you can't deny that you've been here once before." Izaya said.

"You're mad," Koyuki commented.

"Why thank you, dear Alice~" Izaya laughed, gleefully.

Koyuki remained silent.

"Ah~Where are my manners~? Would you care for a cup of tea~?"

"…sure…" Koyuki answered.

Izaya smiled as he poured her a cup.

"Would you like sugar?"

"Please," Koyuki said.

"Cubed, right?" Izaya grinned.

"Yeah, how did you…"

"Know? Dear Alice I know many things about you that others do not." Izaya explained as he mixed the sugar in the tea.

"If memory serves correctly…you drink your tea with a bit of milk mixed in it."

"Yeah…" Koyuki said a bit creeped out as Izaya mixed the milk in her tea and handed her the tea cup.

"Thank you…" Koyuki thanked as she took a sip.

Izaya smiled at her.

"What?" Koyuki asked.

"Oh, nothing at all Alice." _Except you've matured into the lovely flower I always knew you would blossom into, my precious Alice._

Koyuki shrugged as she took another sip of her tea.

"Say Alice~?" Izaya called to her.

"…yes…?" Koyuki asked, cautiously.

"Do you remember your favorite fairytale?" Izaya asked with his full attention on her.

"I don't pay much attention to fairytales anymore. But as a kid it was Little Red Riding hood. Why?"

Izaya gasped, dramatically. "I cannot believe what just came from my Alice's mouth. You used to love fairytales! Why~ we even enacted our own version of Little Red Riding hood~! Isn't that right, Shizu-chan~?"

Shizuo nodded. "Yeah, you made me act the part of the big bad wolf."

"Don't say it like that Shizu-chan~"

"It's Shizuo! Damn it!" Shizuo yelled as he threw a tray at Izaya's head who ducked as it then shattered on the ground.

"If memory serves correct…you did it for dear, sweet Alice~" Izaya grinned.

"SHUT THE HELL UP LOUSE!" Shizuo yelled as he picked up the table closest to him and threw it at Izaya.

Izaya pushed Koyuki's head down as he ducked down and watched as the table splintered to pieces. Izaya looked back to Shizuo.

"You know Shizu-chan violence isn't the answer to everything~" Izaya taunted.

Shizuo growled grinding his teeth together.

"Enough," Anri intervened. "Heiwajima-san please calm down you could've hurt Alice-san…and Orihara-san quit taunting him. You're only making things worse."

"At least someone at this table has some sense," Koyuki muttered to herself.

Izaya grinned. "Try looking at what is there and not at what isn't."

He then took one of the white roses from his hat and tucked it behind her ear.

"There we go~"

Koyuki gave a small smile.

"Ah~ finally a smile~" Izaya smirked as Koyuki blushed.

"Sh-shut up!"

"Oh~ come now. It's been so very long since we last saw each other. I've been waiting years upon years for our reunion~"

"Reunion? You're crazy! I barely even know you!" Koyuki yelled.

"Oh, but you know me better than you think~" Izaya smiled.

**This is so there's no confusion. Bold=Wonderland Name. **_Italic=Real World Name._

**Namie Yagiri – **_Akane Yagiri_

**Izaya Orihara – **_Kira Orihara_

**Shizuo Heiwajima – **_Tatsuo Heiwajima_

**Anri Sonohara – **_Reika Sonohara_

**Shinra Kishitani – **_Momotaro Kishitani_

**Masaomi Kida – **_Taiki Kida_

**Mikado Ryuugamine – **_Takuma Ryuugamine_

**Erika Karisawa – **_Aiko Karisawa_

**Walker Yumasaki – **_Akio Yumasaki_

**Kyohei Kadota – **_Hiroko Kadota_

**Suburo – **_Koharu_

**Simon – **_Yamoto_

**Saki Mikajima – **_Youko Mikajima_

**Mika Harima – **_Chika Harima_

**Seiji Yagiri – **_Takehiko Yagiri_

**Celty Sturluson – **_Amaterasu Sturluson_


End file.
